Field
The present disclosure relates generally to lithium titanate, and more particularly, to a surface modified lithium titanate and preparation method thereof.
Background
When lithium titanate, as a zero strain material, is used as a cathodic material for a lithium ion battery, the lithium ion battery has excellent cycle performance and relatively long service life. Studies have found that when lithium titanate is used as the cathodic material, the cycle life of the lithium ion battery at normal temperature may reach more than 20,000 times, which results in an excellent prospect for the application of lithium titanate in a lithium ion battery. In addition, lithium ion batteries that use lithium titanate as the cathodic material (hereinafter the “lithium titanate battery”) have features of a stable discharge voltage and a high voltage plateau, and do not cause lithium precipitation. Accordingly, lithium titanate batteries are very safe, and therefore offer great advantages for applications in electric automobiles. However, lithium titanate batteries have poor cycle performance at high temperatures, and could produce a relatively large amount of gas, leading to a greatly shortened service life.
Therefore, there is a need for a surface modified lithium titanate for reducing the catalytic activity of lithium titanate, thereby significantly improving the gassing issue in lithium titanate batteries and improving the high temperature performance of lithium titanate batteries.